The Enderman
by bethysue382
Summary: when an 8th grader named Kate is sent into a multiplayer server by her tech genius little brother, how will she survive in the Minecraft world as one of the most disliked and hunted mobs?
1. Chapter 1

"KEEP IT DOWN!" I yelled at my brother from my room across the hall. He was laughing at some stupid video again. Probably a Minecraft related one. His name is Lucas. Mine is Kate. I'm just about the tallest person in the 8th grade and I don't have many friends.

I think Lucas is an evil scientist. You wouldn't believe the techno stuff I've found him playing with. Of course, having a computer genius as a brother is pretty cool. Lucas can fix a blue screen of death in 5 minutes. A few of his hobbies are finding glitches and cheats for video games, buying electronics so he can rip them apart to see how they work, and playing Minecraft.

I play Minecraft too, but not like Lucas does. He is always playing on multiplayer servers or trying to find Herobrine. I'm usually on single player survival or creative. Luke thinks he saw Herobrine a few years back. He's given me plenty of lectures about how Herobrine exists. I don't understand most of the lectures, but I agree with him anyway.

"KATE! GET IN HERE! I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" Lucas yelled to me. I went into his room only to see him sitting at his computer desk. "Look at this!" he said, pointing to a video on the monitor. The title of the video was "Herobrine sighting". "_Gee, how nice, another one" _I thought to myself. There must be thousands of videos of Herobrine.

I watched anyway. A familiar voice was narrating the video. "Is that Wyatt talking?" I asked. "Yeah, cool right?" Lucas replied. Wyatt is one of Luke's nerd friends. He's at our house a lot so he and Luke can rip apart computers together. Just then, a second Steve with white eyes flew across the blocky sky on the screen as Wyatt screamed.

"See? He _is_ real!" Luke exclaimed. "You know Wyatt probably just edited that in there" I said. "Does that mean you think Herobrine's not real?" Luke asked. "How about _you_ go ahead and keep believing Herobrine's real." I replied.

"I did see him, you know. He is out there." Luke said as I walked out of his room. I turned around, smiled, and said "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

I don't really care what Kate thinks about me, Herobrine is real and I saw him! I haven't really been working on the subject of Herobrine lately, I've been working on a cool new feature to add to any video game. It's a whole new way to get power-ups and rare items in any game for a system that has a USB port. You probably don't want the technical version so I'll give you the simple version of how I did it.

Basically, I had to find the right kinds of camera parts, laser pointer parts, circuit boards, and wires. When I had collected all the right pieces, I began my construction. After about a month, I had just about the best cheat you could wish for.

It looks like a normal camera, but it is much more. The concept of how it works is pretty simple. You plug it into a USB port, aim it at an item in the real world, and press the button. A laser is released through the lens and transports the object into the game running on the game system.

The item has to be able to exist in that game or it will appear in the game as the closest object that _will_ exist in the game. For instance, if you fold a red bandana with a green outline in half, it will appear in Skylanders as a watermelon because of shape, size, and color.

My next test was sending an apple into Minecraft. I sat at my keyboard, preparing to send the fruit into the world of pixels. I hit go and heard the system begin to warm up. Suddenly Kate walked in. "Luke, I need you to-" "KATE! DUCK!" I yelled. Too late. The system fired the laser.

Kate glowed red for a second and then disappeared. I ran to the computer monitor. "_Oh no, that's a multiplayer server!"_ I thought. I just hoped I hadn't lost my sister in a virtual world of blocks.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's POV (of the last chapter)

I was sitting at my computer, on a single-player creative world. I had found an easier way to build Minecraft skyscrapers. Just because I feel like it (and the author thought this chapter was too short), I will now recite the steps to any size Minecraft skyscrapers.

1, using the jump-and-build tactic, make a tower of cobblestone as tall as you want the building to be.

2, now flying (double jump), make a cobblestone square. This will be the width of the building.

3, make another square of cobblestone inside of and touching the first square.

4, make _another_ square on top of the inside square.

5, Put a block of lava on the square with one layer.

6, once the lava is on the ground, put water on top of the 2-block high square

7, get rid of the water, edit it however you want, add a roof, and you have a skyscraper.

I was about to finish mine when I heard a humming sound coming from Luke's room. Suddenly, my computer froze up. "_What did he do now?_" I thought as I got up and walked into his room.

"Luke, I need you to-" he cut me off, screaming "KATE! DUCK!" suddenly, everything turned a weird red color. My skull felt like it was splitting in half. I saw a bunch of ones and zeroes go past, and then everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the chapter starts, I want to say that I made up the username ironmaniac. If this is your username, it is pure coincidence. And square-ish is a real word! I know because I made it up.

Eyes closed, I lay on the hard grass. Wait, hard? Grass is usually soft. Head pounding, I open my eyes. I was looking up at the night sky, but something was different. The clouds and moon were square-ish! I stood up and looked around._ Everything_ was square-ish! There were two bars that seemed to be stuck to my eyes or something. The one on the bottom of my line of vision had squares on it and the one on top of it was blank.

Then I remembered what had happened. Luke hit me with that weird camera thing! Based on my surroundings, I assumed the worst. Luke trapped me inside Minecraft.

"Hey, where are you?" showed up in the top bar. "At the house" It said a few seconds later. "_This must be a multiplayer server_" I thought. "_Maybe I can find help."_ I looked around for a while until I saw a sign. It said "now entering ironmaniac's territory." I walked a little while until I found a house.

Inside were two people. One saw me and I saw the words "dude, there's an enderman outside." I looked around. I didn't see one. I then saw "I'll get it" go across the screen. Suddenly, the one player came outside with a stone sword and ran toward me! I ran for it.

Once I lost him, I realized I needed protection. I mined a tree. As I mined it, I noticed the tree seemed shorter than usual. The logs showed up in the squares in the bottom bar. "_That must be my inventory" _I thought. I selected the logs and two long black sticks holding the logs appeared instead of a normal hand.

I ran to the nearest pond and looked in. looking back at me were two purple eyes on a tall black figure. I jumped back in realization. "_That's why that guy tried to kill me!" _I thought "_I'm an enderman! Luke, what did you do!?"_


	5. Chapter 5

I started panicking a little bit. This was really freaking me out. "Ok, calm down" I said to myself in enderman speech. "Are you a new spawn?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw another pair of purple eyes watching me. "Who are you?" I asked it. "The names Scree." He said, "What's yours?" "I'm Kate" I said "where are we?" "This is a player's territory" Scree said. "Territory?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is a multiplayer survival server." Scree explained. "Each player has their own territory where only they can build unless they invite another player. Unless of course the player needs to defend themselves from one of us." He said sadly.

"Scree, I'm not an Enderman." "You're not?" scree asked. "Not exactly" I said "you see, my brother had this machine that hit me with this weird beam. I blacked out and woke up here." "You're a player? Well, that's not good." Scree said. "No it's not" I replied "do you know how I could get home?"

"You should ask one of the leader mobs at the meet tomorrow night. They might know." Scree suggested. "What's a meet?" I asked. "It's a meeting of mobs that happens every new moon. You see the mountain over there?" he looked at an unusually tall mountain in the distance. "Past it is an unclaimed desert. The meets happen there."

"Which mobs will be there?" I asked "it's usually us, creepers, skeletons, zombies, witches, and sometimes spiders." Scree said. "Well, I've got to go." He said as he began walking away. "Make sure you don't get caught in the sun!" he yelled just before he teleported.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before the story, I want to say that I started a poll! Go vote! Read the actual story first, though.**

I was a little confused by everything Scree had told me, but I knew I had to get to that desert before tomorrow night. I stood there for a little while until I felt as if my skin was burning. Burning!? "_That's right! Scree said not to get caught in the sun!_" I thought as the giant glowing cube rose over the horizon. A zombie ran past me toward a cave. Once it was inside, it stopped running. Then I remembered there's no light in caves. I ran toward it too. Once I was inside I noticed a bunch of other mobs in there with me.

There were four zombies, two creepers, and three skeletons. "You okay?" one of the creepers hissed. "Yeah. Just a few minor burns." I replied. "I saw you ran in here" one of the skeletons said, "why didn't you teleport?" "I don't know how." I replied "oh, a new spawn" the zombie said "you should come with us to the meet. You can learn from one of the other enderman there." "That's actually where I was going." I said, "we could go together."

Suddenly, a player fell through the ceiling. I looked at it and it looked straight back at me. I remembered that other player who had attacked me. Anger filled me up. I felt my jaw extend as I let out an ear-shattering scream. I ran at the player and attacked. I couldn't think of anything but attacking it. The player turned red several times before he fell over and faded away.

I turned and looked at the other mobs behind me. They were whispering to each other until one of the creepers said "yeah, we can go to the meet together."


	7. Chapter 7

**To clear things up, creepers elongate S and C sounds when they speak. Got it? Ok.**

We didn't say much to each other while we were waiting for nightfall. I just kept thinking about how I killed that player. It felt weird, like I couldn't control what I was doing. I never wanted to attack another player again, no matter how long I'm stuck in here.

One of the zombies said "do you think it's night time yet?" "I'll check." I said as I reached out of the cave with my long, black arm. No burning. "It's night. We can go now." I said. "Good" one of the creepers said "I've never really liked cavessss anyway."

We all started heading for the mountain. After a brief encounter with some very annoying sheep, we were in a desert. "Thissss is where the meetssss take placccce." One of the creepers said. I'm pretty sure he meant the large square of sandstone we were standing in.

I looked up. The moon wasn't all the way up yet. "It's okay, the others are coming. We're just early for once." One of the skeletons said. Sure enough, a few more mobs showed up. Then a few more. More came until the square was a mess of creepers, spiders, skeletons, zombies, and enderman.

"Looksssss like the ssssspiders ssshowed up after all." A creeper said. I wondered if scree was here. Suddenly, one of each of the mobs jumped onto one edge of the square. Everyone got very quiet and looked at them "who are they?" I asked the zombie beside me. "They're the lead mobs." He said.

The skeleton spoke first. "The skeletons have had a pretty good month. Only 5 of us were lost. 4 to player's swords and one to lava. We took out 2 players." The creeper spoke next. "The month wassss not as good for usssss. We lossssst 14. We did, however take out 12 playersssss!" congratulations to the creepers came from all around me.

The zombies and spiders had both lost 7 and killed 3 players each. Then the enderman got up to speak…


	8. Chapter 8

**My poll is going on indefinitely. Pleeease vote? My emotion scale is used in this chapter see my profile if you want to know what that is.**

"We have suffered no losses this month and have defeated 4 players." The lead enderman said "but, we also have a new spawn in our presence, who I hope will see me after the meet is over." He said, looking at me. The lead mobs nodded to each other and then the skeleton said "you may converse."

All the mobs began talking to each other. _"Kate,_ _who told you about the meet? You are a recent spawn"_ a voice said in my mind. Except, it wasn't me. "_Who are you?" _I thought. "_I am Ender. The lead enderman. You didn't answer my question"_ the voice said. "_Scree told me." _I thought.

A picture of scree flashed through my mind. "_That's him." _I thought. "_He and I are in this cave."_ Ender said as a picture of a cave flashed through my mind. I looked around and saw the same cave in the side of the mountain. I went inside.

"Still can't teleport yet, can ya?" scree said. "no." I sighed. "Well, we're about to fix that." Ender said. "Scree, I know you're still a little new, but could you teach this one the basics?" he asked scree. "I guess I'll try to." Scree replied. "I have something to say here, Ender." I said

"By all means, Kate, say it." Ender said. "I'm not an enderman." I said. It was really quiet for a second. "I knew there was something different about you, but what are you then. A player?" Ender said. "Yes. My brother made a mistake while testing some invention." It was quiet again.

"How do I get home?" I asked. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know." Ender said "but I think I know someone who would." "You don't mean _him_, do you?" scree asked. "Yes scree, I mean the ender dragon." Ender said. Again, it got quiet.

"Well, great!" I said "where can I find him?" "In the end" Scree said "you would need to find a portal to get there, and that's not easy to do." "We could get help from a player." I suggested. In what sounded like a total rank 10 sadness, scree said "what player would listen to us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. Three people voted on my poll. THREE! Come on, one was my brother! Please please PLEEEASE go vote!**

Well, let's get started!" Scree said. Ender had already left us to start training, so that's what we did. We went outside since it was still night. "What do you want to know about first?" scree asked. "teleporting." I said. "Ok, to teleport, you need to clear your mind of everything first." He said "then pick one very clear memory, and think about only that. Then say the teleport password."

"What would that be?" I asked. "well, right now I think it's 'stone block', but the hardest part will be getting the author to let it work." There was a strange shattering sound. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh, probably just the fourth wall breaking." Scree replied. "Can we acknowledge that we're not real later? I'm trying to learn how to be an enderman!" I said

"Oh, right. Well, you try it out. Close your eyes." Scree said. I closed them. "_Open them"._ Scree's voice said in my head. "_Now, how do you talk to me in my mind?"_ I thought/asked. "_One thing at a time!"_ he thought/said. I opened my eyes to see that scree left.

"_Clear your mind of everything but me." _He thought/said. I did. "_Now say 'stone block". _"Stone block." I said. Nothing happened. "STONE BLOCK!" I heard this weird noise and then I was in front of scree. "Good! That concludes lesson #1!" he said.

"Hey scree, I have a question." I said. "Yes?" he said. "Is there any way to not attack players?" he didn't answer for a while. Then he said "I don't know why you wouldn't want to."

"Well, I'm a player myself, so I don't want to attack one of my own."

"Maybe you should hear the story of why we hate players."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun started coming up so we teleported into a cave. Scree began telling me why mobs hate players. "Long long ago, before there were players, we enderman were the crafters." He began. "It was an amazing time. Mobs ruled the Minecraft world. There was no killing because there was no one who needed to kill. There were portals to the nether all around. The nether mobs roamed our world and we were free to enter theirs."

"There were two rulers, the ender dragon and the wither. The ender dragon controlled the main world while the wither controlled the nether. In villages, mobs shared homes with villagers and iron golems didn't even exist. We mobs could stay in the sun and creepers didn't explode. Enderman were popular because we could grow crops, so absolutely nothing was killed, not even animals for food."

"Everything was perfect until _he_ came along. The original player. He wore blue clothes and the name 'Steve' above his head. The mobs watched from a distance as he built a house. An enderman was the first mob to greet him. Instead of accepting the greeting, the player attacked the enderman and killed it. News of this attack spread all the way to the two rulers. Out of fear, the wither called all ghasts, zombie pigmen, blazes, magma cubes, and wither skeletons back into the nether and destroyed all the nether portals, sealing the nether off from the rest of the world."

"The player brought more players into our world and killings became more and more common. This drove some of the mobs to become completely hostile. The creepers ate gunpowder in the belief that they could get rid of the players by blowing themselves up near them. It was futile, since the players just respawned. The ender dragon decided he would try to reason with the players, but they refused to listen and attacked the ender dragon."

"The ender dragon was thrown into a rage greater than any other. In this rage, he retreated into his own realm which he called the end. He feared the players would want to be the only crafters, so he took as many of the endermen as he could with him into the end. Those left behind made an oath that they would only attack players if the player attacks first or if the player looked them in the eyes. This way, they would remember that the first killing was the players fault, not theirs."

"Ever since then, the players have been greedy tyrants, reigning over our world. We only hate them as much as they hate us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you xEnderAwesomex, I can probably get **_**someone**_** to vote dawn for you. So… any volunteers?**

Now I felt horrible, remembering the mobs I had killed in my time. I couldn't even remember all of them! "Scree, I'm sorry." "Why?" he asked "I've killed mobs." I said. "It's ok." He said, "I think all players have at least once. It's just become a way of life." No one said anything for a while after that.

"Hey, shouldn't I be learning enderman skills?" I said. "Oh, right!" scree exclaimed. "Now it's time for lesson #2, speaking telepathically. Close your eyes." I closed them. "Think the words 'where are the others' and tell me what you see." I thought the words and suddenly I saw a hallway with many doors in it in front of me. I told scree what I was seeing.

"Good," he said, "find the one that's me." "How do I tell?" "Put your ear to them and listen for a name." I put my ear to one of the doors. It gave me a name. "_Dark."_ Not it. I tried another. "_flame."_ Nope. I tried another. "_scree."_ Third time's the charm, I guess. I opened the door and went in. I was seeing the insides of my eyelids again.

"_Are you here, Kate?"_ scree's voice thought/said. "_Yes, I'm here."_ I thought/said back. "_Cool! Now when you open your eyes the connection will end."_ I opened my eyes again. Scree smiled at me. "That concludes lesson #2." He said. "Scree, do you think a player would know where an end portal is?"

"I guess, but they would have to be pretty good to find one." Scree replied. "I know some pretty amazing players in my world," I said, "maybe some of them are on this server?" scree sighed. "Even if they were, what makes you think they won't attack? We're enderman. Why would a player help a mob?" "But I'm not a mob." I said, "Maybe they would help me."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own or claim Pokémon, ballerinas, Minecraft, rescue teams, wally the walking waffle(if that's even an actual thing), or being random, got it? Okay… RELEASE THE KRAKEN! (Trumpet blows in the background)**

"What do we do now?" I asked scree. I had almost mastered the enderman skills, and I don't think I'm getting home anytime soon, so I wanted to have _some_ sort of goal. "I don't know, something." Scree replied. It was almost night time by now. "Let's at least go outside." He said.

We stared up at the moon for a little while until a crazy and irrational idea hit me. "Hey scree, what do you think of finding a bunch of other mobs and forming a Minecraft rescue team?" "Where did that idea come from?" he asked. "I don't know, Ohio!" I said.

"I guess there's not much to do anyway, but why-" "I thought of a name for our group!" I yelled cutting him off. "What is it?" he asked

"Team randomnessofrandomnessy!"

"What?"

"Team randomnessof-"

"That's kind of long, don't you think?"

"Okay, we'll shorten it to team random!"

"Why team-"

"Spoon. What? Never mind."

"Kate, why-"

You know, I was typing some stuff about Pokémon when auto correct changed kirlia to waffle!"

"Waffle?"

"Yeah, wally the walking waffle!"

"What do Walking waffles have to do with a psychic ballerina Pokémon?"

"I know, right?! I was so confused-"

"KATE!"

"Yeah?"

"I think having a rescue team would be cool."

"Can it be called team random?"

"Fine. Team random it is."

"Good, it's not easy being as random as I just was." Suddenly, we heard screaming and chicken noises in the background. "Looks like we have our first mission."

**Yes I know that was random, ok? If you want to know about the whole kirlia to waffle thing, it really happened to me. I was typing about Pokémon and then POOF! Waffle! Auto correct can be VERY weird.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In response to AmyMiss's review, don't worry. I know the last chapter was a little random, but I will try to be more a little more serious from now on, ok?**

Scree and I began running toward the sound. Wait, running? "Scree, why can't we just teleport there?" I asked. "We can only teleport to people or places we already have seen." Scree replied. "Oh. Good to know." I said. We continued running until we heard the voices more clearly.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" a voice said. We were in a forest now. In a small clearing, we saw a very strange sight. There were three almost-full-grown child zombies surrounding a younger child zombie who appeared to be trying to protect the chicken behind him.

"Hey!" scree shouted, "Leave them alone!" "Three against two isn't fair!" I added in. the three larger ones looked up at us. "Why should we." One of them said. At the same time, scree and I both began to extend our jaws and faintly scream. Fear filled the three bullies' eyes. They were completely terrified.

"Come on," the largest of the three bullies said to the others, "he isn't worth it." And with that, they left. We walked over to the other kid zombie. The one with the chicken. "Thanks for helping me." "No problem. They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked. "No, but I think they hurt frank." He looked down at the chicken as it made some little clucking noises.

"The chicken's name is frank?" scree asked. "Yeah, that's his name." the zombie said, "My name is ben." "Ben, why do you have a chicken? Is it your pet or something?" frank squawked when I said pet. "He's not a pet, he's a mount. I ride him." Ben said. "Does that mean you're a jockey?" scree asked. "Yep, I'm a chicken jockey." Ben replied. "You mean like spider jockeys?" I asked. "Yeah, except I'm not a skeleton and frank isn't a spider." Frank clucked in what I thought was agreement.

"Why did you save me?" ben asked. "Because we're starting a Minecraft rescue team." I said. "Does your team have a name?" ben asked. "Well, according to Kate, it's team random." Ben giggled a little bit. "Why team random?" he asked. "Well, being a player stuck in the world of Minecraft as an enderman is a little random in my book." I said. Ben looked at me a little weird.

"Well, thanks for saving us from those guys, anyway." Ben said. "No problem, just try to be safer from now on." I said as we parted ways. I wondered if we'd ever see him again.

**For those of you who don't know, a chicken jockey is in fact real. It's a zombie child riding a chicken. It's only in newer versions though, so don't try to find one if you're playing an older version. (I tried to find one on 1.5. oops)**


	14. Chapter 14

Scree and I walked further into the forest for a little while. "Hey, scree?" "What?" he said. "If we_ are_ starting a rescue team, wouldn't we need a base?" I asked. "Don't ask me, _you_ thought of the team." He replied. I guess I need to explain a few more things to him.

"You see-" I was cut off by a clucking noise. Then we heard "_shhhh! They'll hear us!" _the sound seemed to be coming from the nearby clump of trees. "Now I wonder who that is?" scree said sarcastically. "I think we both know." I said loudly, "ben, is that you?"

No answer.

"You can come on out, we know you're here." Scree said. A very familiar little zombie riding on a very familiar chicken walked out from behind the trees. "Yeah, it's me." Ben said. "Why were you following us?" I asked him. "I want to help you with your rescue team." He replied.

"Wouldn't your family miss you?" scree asked him. Ben replied, saying "I don't have a family anymore, only frank. And he wants to join too." Frank clucked in agreement. "Well then, welcome to team random!" I said. Ben giggled again. "I still can't get that name."

"So, do we have a base?" ben asked. "SEE, even _he_ knows we need a base!" I said to scree. "Well, excuse me for not knowing this _obviously_ well-known fact." Scree replied.

So we began building a base. It was mostly just me and scree building since zombies can't build. All frank did was give us an egg. I guess that was kind of useful. When we were done, we had a beautiful 5x6x3 shack made of wood planks and dirt.

"This is the base?" ben asked. "I guess so, I just did what Kate said to." Scree replied. "We needed a base. Now we have one. Be happy." I said, "Now all we need are more team members." "Do you think anymore tem members will fit?" ben asked. "If you're going to be picky then next time you build the base." I said.

Ben sarcastically said, "Okay, fine. It's _beautiful_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if chapters are taking longer, I'm planning another story. Vote in my poll for who's going to be in it! I also want to say that day and night won't really matter in the story anymore since they're in a forest and the sun is blocked out.**

"HELP!"

"What was that?" ben asked. "Let's go find out." I replied. We walked further into the forest for a while until we found a skeleton on the ground. "What happened?" scree asked it. "I-I don't… know w-why… at-ttacked me… tried to run… on a r-rampage… STOP THEM!" then the skeleton faded away.

"What was he talking about?" ben asked me. "As far as I can tell from what he said, someone or something attacked him and is on a rampage." I replied.

"What do we do?" scree asked.

"Simple." I replied, "We stop them."

We walked further into the forest and met a few other mobs and animals who said things similar to what the skeleton said. The whole time I was wondering what I would do if they were players, but that fear didn't last too long. We found a dying zombie and it said some things about flames. I know for a fact that players don't want anything to do with fire.

We followed the trail of destruction for a while until we caught up with it. Now I could see why that zombie said something about fire. There was a blaze attacking a pig a few blocks ahead. Ben gasped. I grabbed him and ran behind a tree. Scree ran behind the one next to us.

The blaze looked up from the squealing creature for a second and then continued to attack it. The squealing stopped. There was a strange whooshing noise. I peeked out from behind the tree. There was a nether portal that I know wasn't there before. "Look!" I whispered to the others. They looked just before it disappeared in a whirl of purple.

"That's not possible!" scree exclaimed, "No nether portal can just disappear like that! And why was that blaze in the over world? They only exist in the nether!" this is definitely confusing.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to see if you guys can figure out what my next fan fiction will be about. Here's a hint, it's a crossover between two things I'm an expert on. Both are mentioned in my profile. Leave your guesses in the reviews. Good luck**

The three of us began walking back through the forest to our base. While we walked, we debated over what we had just seen. "Do you think that blaze made that portal itself?" I asked scree. "I don't see how it could've." He replied. "I didn't think blazes could build at all."

"Didn't those mobs say things about a rampage?" ben asked us. "Yeah, they _did_." I said as I looked at scree. He shrugged and said "don't look at me, I don't know either." No one said anything for a while after that. Until scree asked me, "Kate, out of curiosity, how much do you know about the nether?"

"Well…" I started, "I've never actually, y' know, _been_ there. I have heard a lot about it though. I know it's the wither's realm, you get there by building a portal, and a few mobs only live there." "Do you know which ones?" scree asked.

"I know there's blazes, zombie pigmen, and ghasts." I said. "Good, but there's also magma cubes and wither skeletons." Scree replied. "What do _those_ look like?" I asked him. "Wither skeletons look almost exactly like normal skeletons except their colored completely black and they only live in nether fortresses. And magma cubes are-" "u-um g-g-guys?" ben cut him off.

"What is it, ben?" I asked. He pointed at some, well, _thing._ It was a big orange and black cube hopping through the forest like a slime would.

Then scree sighed and said, "Well, now you know what a magma cube looks like."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, this is my longest chapter yet! Wohoo! I would also like to add that you can still guess on what my next story's going to be about. I won't say if anyone's right until I get more guesses. So if you want to know early, you'd better guess.**

Scree and I began following the magma cube. Since scree said ben was a little small to fight one of this size, ben headed back to the base. As we were following it, scree was teaching me about how magma cubes behave and the best ways to fight them.

"Like slimes, magma cubes split into a few smaller versions of themselves." Scree was explaining. "They also hop like springs, separating themselves so they're about four blocks tall." "That means they're taller than us?" I asked. "Yeah, but they seem to only attack with their bottom side."

"Doesn't that mean we need to be on higher ground than it?" I asked. "Yeah, so here's my plan." Scree replied.

(Pretend there's a planning montage here, ok?)

Finally, we had our finished plan. We were to enclose the cube in a 3-block-tall dirt square. That way we could attack all its pieces from above. We made a quick crafting table and crafted a few stone swords. "Are you ready?" scree asked me. I smiled and said, "Let's do this."

The magma cube was advancing on a cow, so we began building the enclosure from behind. Once it was three blocks tall, I ran around in front of the cube and hit it with my fists, making it back into the enclosure. Once it was in, we began building the rest of the walls.

We were almost done when the cube gave a giant leap and flew right over our heads. We attacked it out of instinct. It split into four smaller cubes which began hopping away. I finally killed one and it split into three even smaller ones. IS THERE NO END!

It took quite a while, but we finally had one left, which we decided to interrogate. We chased it into the pre-made enclosure and built it in. now we could get some info out of it. "Why are you in the over world?" I asked it. "I don't need to tell you anything!" it growled back, trying to hop out of its enclosure.

"Tell us why." Scree said. "NO!" It growled. I had an idea. "Hey scree?" I said sarcastically, "what do you think would happen to our little friend here if we, I don't know, gave him a little drink?" I pulled out a water bucket. "You wouldn't dare!" the little magma cube growled. "Try me." I said.

The moment seemed like one of those really suspenseful TV shows. I could just picture a little bead of sweat rolling down the little cube's face. "Ok! Ok! I'll talk. I'm part of a group of nether mobs trying to claim the over world for the wither!" "Why would the wither want another world?" scree asked it.

"Umm…uh…umm…" the little cube was starting to panic. Suddenly another nether portal appeared. "I'm outta here!" the cube yelled as he jumped through. "Wait!" I yelled. Too late. The portal disappeared in a cloud of purple sparks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Ok, to all those who guessed about my new fan fiction… NO ONE WAS RIGHT! YAY! It's a Pokémon/Phineas & Ferb crossover. Unfortunately, this means I won't be updating this as much… but in the meantime, you can read my other story.**

Ben's POV of the last chapter

Kate and scree ran off after the magma cube, leaving me and frank to find our way back to the base. We were heading back to the base until I realized something. I had absolutely no idea where we were. We tried following a few familiar landmarks, but it turns out they weren't familiar at all. "Now what do we do, frank?" I asked the chicken I was riding on. He looked back up at me and clucked sadly.

Then I heard something. A low growl. I looked around, but the trees must've been in the way of whatever made the sound. "You heard that, right?" I asked frank. He looked up at me and nodded. I may not be very old, but I've been here long enough to know that no over world mobs make that sound.

Since I hadn't seen anything, we kept going. Then I figured out what made the noise. A zombie pigman ambushed us and tried to attack. I ducked just as he swung his golden sword. "Let's get outta here!" I yelled. Frank started running as fast as he could. It went on like this until I realized Frank was getting tired. I looked behind me and saw the pigman getting closer.

He started swinging his sword again. We were out of reach, but we wouldn't be for long. Suddenly, I heard it squeal in pain. I turned around and saw it flash red as an arrow hit it in the back. Another arrow hit it. And then another. It kept getting hit until it fell over and disappeared. Only two mobs can shoot arrows. Endermen, if they have bows and arrows, and skeletons.

Well, it was a skeleton. It must've been since one leapt out of the trees and came up to me. It was wearing an iron chest plate and an iron helmet. "Are you ok?" she asked me. "Yeah, we're fine." I replied. "What was that thing doing in the over world?" she asked, "I thought zombie pigmen only lived in the nether."

"They do. Something really weird has been happening. Nether mobs keep showing up here." I replied. "Do you know why?" the skeleton asked. "Well, that's what we and our friends are trying to find out." I replied. "We're actually supposed to go back to our base and wait for them. Can you help us get there?" "Sure, what does it look like?" she asked. "It's a little shack made of wood planks and dirt." I replied.

"Oh, I know where that is. Follow me."

And so frank and I followed her back to the base. She wanted to meet Kate and scree, so she waited with us for them to come back. I tried to explain Kate's whole stuck-in-Minecraft thing, but she wants to ask Kate herself. I hope they get back soon…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there, you amazing people who still read this! Dragonblooded is still accepting tributes. All you hunger games fans should volunteer! **

Back to Kate's POV

"Did you see exactly what he did to make that portal appear?" Scree asked me. "I already told you, no. and the real question is why the wither wants to take the over world." I replied. Scree and I were heading back to base to tell ben and frank the new information. Turns out we were going to give the info to ben, frank, and the newest member of team random.

We finally arrived at the base. Ben and frank were standing outside waiting for us, but someone new was with them. As we got closer, we could see that it was a skeleton, but it was hard to tell because of her iron helmet and chest plate. Ben said something to her and she ran up to me, looking up into my eyes. "Umm…hi?" I said awkwardly.

She just stood there looking at me until she took a step back and said, "Ben's right. You are not of this world." "Ben, you know her?" I asked ben. "Yeah, she saved me from a zombie pigman." Ben said. "Oh great, now it's a nether party. How nice." Scree said sarcastically.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the skeleton. "My name is Temperance." She plainly stated. "Oh, I get it! Like from bones!" I exclaimed. Everyone gave me confused looks. "Well… you see… it's a crime series… about a…. I thought it was based off of..." I stuttered, realizing that it must be a pure coincidence.

"Coming back to reality, why do you wear that armor?" scree asked Temperance. "I hunt from the tops of trees. The armor protects me from sunlight." She replied. "Oh, that's why you were in that tree." Ben said. "Yes, but I didn't think I'd end up meeting a nether-fighting rescue team." She replied, "How many are you?"

"Um, three. Right now it's just me, ben and scree." I said. "You can make that four. I'd like to help you on your quest." Temperance said. "Oh, well, cool!" scree said, "welcome to team random!"

Far away in another world…

"Yes, sir, they know of our intentions. I-I was weak" The magma cube from before said. He was cowering before the leader of a group very different from team random. The leader stepped off his throne and ended the magma cube. It glowed red and disappeared. "We have no use for weakness." The leader said. He summoned a zombie pigman into the room and said, "Assemble an assassination force." "yes sir." The pigman growled. The leader went to the window and looked out into the lava-filled nether. "They know too much."


End file.
